Training
by Tomlinsxwolf
Summary: Concept by PrettyboyyAlec on Twitter: Malec having an intense workout together in the Institute, all sweaty and shirtless which quickly turns into a makeout session.


**Concept from PrettyboyyAlec on Twitter.**

«Malec having a intense workout together in the institute, all sweatly and shirtless which quickly turns into a makout session.»

Okay so I read that earlier and I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I basically own nothing but I hope you'll enjoy. It's short and I'm very sorry for the mistakes, I'm French and it's my first try in english.

* * *

Alec was in the training room at the institute. He didn't really wanted to be here. Well he does miss training but being at Magnus' place was so much more pleasant. Alec almost slapped himself. Concentrate. Don't think about Magnus now. Do your damn work and then you can go back to him. He started his training by running between Magnus' place and the institute. He took a deep breathe and started to hit the sandbag in front of him. At some point he took off his shirt. After a while he stopped and took his blade. But he was still thinking about Magnus. His boyfriend. The thought made him smile. Since they are together it seems impossible to not thing about the warlock. Actually, if he was totally honest with himself, he couldn't stop thinking about him since the very first time they met. Magnus was so...

"What is that smile about? Thinking about me I hope."

Here. Magnus was here. Alec blushed. Magnus was leaning against the door. So he entered the room without Alec noticing. Great.

"Magnus."

Alec had trouble to breathe. Because of his training or the view in front of him, he wasn't sure. Magnus was stunning. He was wearing black which was unusual. Sport clothes. And his hair was down, his personal favorite hairstyle on Magnus. And most importantly, he was sweating.

"Did you run?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Yes I did." He came closer. "Do you think I keep this body in shape with magic?"

He didn't let Alec time to respond.

"I train too. So when earlier I found that note of yours saying that you abandon me all alone on that giant bed to come train here, I figured it out I should join you."

Alec couldn't help but smile.

"So I abandoned you now? I remember telling you last night."

Magnus grinned.

"And I remember me trying to convince you not to go... And another kind of exercise was involved. Don't you had enough?"

Magnus winked at him and Alec blushed.

"Magnus..."

"C'mon shadowhunter, let's train."

Suddently a sword was in Magnus' hand and he was in position to fight, waiting for Alec. The latter was speechless. Training with Magnus? That's sounded interesting. He get ready to fight, his blade in his hand. And the fight started.

If Alec was worried to hurt Magnus, it was long gone. He couldn't touch him. Magnus was an excellent fighter. Fast. Strong. Smart. He never thought that training with Magnus would be so invigorating. They were dancing together. Magnus was good but so was Alec. Magnus couldn't touch him either. They were turning around each other, trying to win or just enjoying it. After one nice move from the warlock to get away from their dance he quickly removed his shirt and get back in place like nothing happened. Alec almost choked. That was changing everything. It was getting harder to concentrate for him. His moves became unsure. He never saw Magnus like that. Well he saw him shirtless a countless number of times but this was different. It was so hot. He was do damn hot.

Without understanding how, he found himself lying on his back, Magnus on top of him, beaming. He frowned.

"I'm pretty sure you cheated." He said.

"Well I'm pretty sure you had trouble to focus Alexander. Care to explain?"

"Sure."

He explained nothing and just grabed Magnus by his neck to pull him even closer and kiss him hard. He didn't plan to do that but now it was far too late to stop. Never stop kissing Magnus sounded like a very good plan. And it seems that his boyfriend was thinking the same thing when he sat more comfortably on him and put his hands on his hair, pulling gently, making him moan. His own hands get down on Magnus' torso, enjoying the softness of his skin. He could feel Magnus shivered. He did too when he felt Magnus tongue on his lips, asking for the entrance he allowed in a second. He wanted more. He wanted Magnus closer. So he slip his hands on Magnus' back and held him closer. Magnus bucked his hips against him, making them both moan.

So none of them heard the door open.

"Oh god!"

They parted, panting. Magnus is the first one to react.

"I swear Jace it's the last time you interrupt us, the next time I'll portal you to the North Pole and I'll leave you there for a decade."

* * *

 **Please, tell me what you think ;)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
